Prince Charming
by pinkpower
Summary: A Jay and Manny one-shot with mentions of Craig.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Lying awake in his bed, Jay listened to his mother and father fighting. His brothers and sisters were playing games in the next room, trying to ignore their parents' petty differences. Jay also ignored, but with more ease. He had been used to them fighting every night since he was five-years. It wasn't exactly hard for him as it once was, but now they were getting louder. In fact, they were so loud, that they were drowning out Jay's own thoughts, which really mad him mad.

Still, Jay could see an image of a beautiful girl with mid-night black hair. She wore a sweet smile for him as she looked up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes made Jay go weak at the knees. The picture was now forever burned into his memory. Her beauty couldn't be compared or contrasted to any other girl Jay has been with, not even Alex Nunez. This young girl was Manuela Santos, someone that Jay was really beginning to like. Even if she could be a real drama queen, Manny's stunning beauty surpassed all girls. Not only was she extremely lovely on the outside, but Jay found that Manny was the owner of an equally astounding heart. Jay would have never thought that Manny was a caring person behind all the things that were said about her.

Although, Jay was not purposely thinking about her; she was just sort of the first thing that came to mind. She had walked into his life, merely saying that her father's car needed to be fixed, and he would get some major money. Of course, he accepted the offer, but just for the money, not because he liked her. But once she asked him to help her dad see that acting was for her, Jay decided to help her out of the goodness of his heart.

Manny Santos wasn't that little girl that he used to see around Degrassi those five years ago. Her purity and innocence no longer was the thing that controlled her. Instead, fire and steel consumed her, but not completely. With fire and steel, there was passion and tenderness. They seemed to balance each other out, which was why Jay was so intrigued by Manny's determination to make her father realize that she needed to follow her own dreams, and not the expectations in which he had so wrongly laid out for his daughter.

_After Manny had proven herself as an actress, she walked off with Jay. They danced for awhile, but Manny had to go clear up things with father, and he agreed to allow her to do the things that she wanted just as long as she also realized her talents in science. Then, Manny and Jay had gone outside to talk more._

"_Thanks for helping me out, Jay. It was really nice of you." Manny said._

"_No problem, Santos. After all, I enjoy helping out a damsel in distress every once in awhile." Jay chuckled, as Manny took a seat on a stone staircase. "What's wrong?"_

_Manny sighed. "Craig was supposed to be my date for the debut. We talked about how he was going to dress up in a black tux as if he were going to dress up for a wedding, and he said that I should dress up in white as if I were going to be his bride. He was going to meet Dad, and tell him how much he wanted to be with me. It's funny how things didn't go as planned, huh?"_

"_I'm sorry that you had to get stuck with me," Jay apologized, taking a seat next to her._

"_I always thought that Craig was going to be Prince Charming. Never once, did I ever think that it would turn out to be you, but I'm glad for that surprise, Jay." Manny kissed Jay on the cheek gently. "Thank you for fixing Dad's car. Thank you for being my date. And, thank you for being my Prince Charming."_

_Jay grinned at her. "You're very welcome. No extra charge, I promise." Manny giggled while Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Manny, one day Craig is going to realize what he's missing out on, and that's you."_

_Back inside, the DJ started playing "Crazy For This Girl," by Evan and Jarron. Jay and Manny got up as Jay asked, "May I the honor in sharing this dance with you, Miss Santos?"_

"_You may," she answered, taking his hand._

Jay needed to see her again. Just one more time. Maybe tomorrow he could make an excuse.


End file.
